Blue of Chain
" I don't care how strong you think you are, they'll always win! You can't see past your own issues to understand anything! " - Blue to Bullet after Lyric died Names and Owners His name has been Blue since he was born. The name derived from his blue coloring. His nickname is Little Blue given by his mother, Heron. He hasn't had an owner. Physical Attributes Status Blue is deceased. Health Allergies He had no allergies. Past Injuries and Illnesses He got his head stuck in the fence of Chain's Yard. This left a long scratch across his throat for some time. Mental Disorders None. Weight 25 Pounds The average weight for a male Pit Bull Terrier is 35-60 pounds. Check here to learn more about his breed. Height 16 inches The average height for a male Pit Bull Terrier is 18-21 inches at the shoulder. Scars and Deformities He has no scars. Colors, Eyes and Markings Blue Pit Bull Terrier Blue (#9a9a9e) - The base of his fur is a silvery blue color. White (#d8d8e0) - He has white on the tips of his ears, his muzzle, near his eyes, chest and on his front toes. Inner Ear (#e3d5d4) - His inner ears are a light pink color. Eyes (#a3bbe6 and #5088ee) - His eyes are a vibrant blue color. This is due to his young age, as his real eye color is brown. Nose (#23232a) - His nose is a very dark grey. Coat, Tail and Ears Simplified Description Old T&C - Blue Pit Bull with white paws and a white chest along with bright blue eyes and a light-build. New T&C - Blue-grey Pit Bull Terrier with two white dots above his round indigo eyes as well as a white muzzle, chest and front paws. Vocals His voice is deep for his age, though still retaining some of the yappiness of puppyhood. Usually his voice is cheery and urgent-sounding. Collars Current Collar - Teal Collar Owned Collars - * Teal Collar Quotes and Trivia * His zodiac sign is Cancer. * His element is water. * His house is Gryffindor. * His MBTI is ESFP (Extroverted, Sensing, Feeling and Perceiving) Personality Likes * Playing * Things that run * Autumn * Annoying everyone in sight Dislikes * Know-it-all's * Feeling bored * Night * Feeling powerless * Loud dogs Habits * He has a habit of getting overexcited, leading to aggressive play Insecurities * None Best/Worst Memories His best memory was meeting Twist, as this was the first time he really got to connect with a dog his age. His worst memory was when Lyric died and he could do nothing about it. Traumas Lyric's death left Blue struggling to know what to do. He lost his motivation to play and felt utterly powerless. Because of this, he values life a lot more and has grown a distaste to unnecessary fighting. Failures None Accomplishments None Lifetime Goals * Happiness Current Goals * None Past Goals * Love Fears * Old Age * Being Alone * Abandonment Vows * None Opinions * None really Favorites * Favorite Food - Beef * Favorite Place - Chain Yard * Favorite Activity - Play-fighting * Favorite Flower - Sunflower * Favorite Season - Autumn Skills and Abilities * Defense: ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Offense: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Speed: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Stealth: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Swimming: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Sight: ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Hearing: ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Pain Tolerance: ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Agility: ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Stamina: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ * Accuracy: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Statistics * Fights Won: 0 * Fights Lost: 0 Trophies and Awards None Other Strengths and Weaknesses He is fearless, which isn't always a good thing. He isn't the best at conversation. Reputation Blue was often seen as an annoying dog to others, he was brash and reckless for a large portion of his life. However, he proved to be a skilled fighter in his urge to break past his limits. History Birth Blue was born in Heron's 2nd litter in Chain Yard. The news of the famously powerful Boulder having puppies even reached the Tooth affiliation. He was born alongside 4 other siblings: Brick, Thunder, Silver and Dust. Puppy Dust ended up dying at a young age from sickness. Blue got along fine but was too weak to play with Brick and Thunder. So, Silver and him often played in Chain Yard on sunny days. Heron used to sing him to sleep at night by making a tune with the sound of her tail. Training started early and he left to his kennel often in tears and bloody. Silver ended up dying during training with Iron one day, leaving Blue to toughen up. Thankfully, he proved to be strong enough to make it through his first month alive. Heron ended up being sold on the 2nd month. At this point, Blue had bested Thunder in a fight and was almost as strong as Brick. The two fought constantly by this time, arguing over everything possible. One day, Thunder ran into Blue and Brick tussling and told them to follow him. They were lead into a kennel where their father, Boulder, had locked his jaws onto a dogman. Brick didn't hesitate to follow his dad and attack the human. Before Blue could follow a group of dogmen ran to the scene, using whips and clubs to beat off Boulder. He decided that attacking the humans would be pointless once Brick was killed in the fight. With his oldest brother dead, he became the top pup in Chain, if only for a week. Once he decided to yell at Thunder when he tried to steal his toy, a fight ensued. Blue lost but retained no injuries. With Thunder now taking the place of Brick, he fought with Blue too. By this time, Boulder had left for the Ring. He never came back. Death had now become a usual for Blue. He didn't really mind seeing dogs come and go, he just wanted to play. Iron played very roughly with Blue and they raced, increasing his talent in speed. Much of his abilities go to Iron, as he wasn't willing to see a waste of Boulder's son. Though Iron never took the place of his dad, he worked as an adept mentor for a period of time before being sold off. Blue then met Lyric and they raced across the Chain Yard once. Blue won from overexertion and ended up getting his head stuck in the fence. Though Lyric didn't initially like Blue, he didn't mind and really just enjoyed playing. He had been assigned a trainer on the 3rd month but they never came around. He quickly grew bored and longed for excitement, even if it meant fighting. He felt embarrassed to admit he hadn't gone to the Ring yet and felt small compared to the older dogs in Chain. This was when he met Twist who told him a bit about her life as a stray. They both enjoyed each other's company and Blue felt a bit better. By this time Lyric had really become very special to Blue in a sort of motherly way. However, she too ended up dying by the paws of another dog named Honi. This left him shaken to the ground and helpless. He lost his urge to play and goof off. Though he was always strong through the loss of his family, Lyric was different. He felt a real connection to her and it tore him up knowing if he was in the right place maybe he could have stopped her death. Like, if he was there for Brick or Boulder. His temper had grown short and he quickly started fighting with Bullet. The two started fighting until Blue just gave up. He didn't know a reason to keep going. So he stopped and he cried. Bullet too, stopped and cried. But in this moment of pain Blue realized that the only way to survive was to fight past the sadness. If he couldn't keep going for himself he had to for Lyric's sake. He was Boulder's son, strong, fearless and the one who comes out at the end of the day alive. So he struck at Bullet's throat, almost killing him in the process. Part of him regrets the way he acted but another part of him knew that survival in Chain was based on cruelty, which he had been ignorant to until now. He realized that not everything could be solved by a game of tag and the fact that he really wasn't in control of anything anymore. These thoughts left him sleepless for many nights, until the day a loud explosion fired off in the distance and his life changed forever... Young Adult N/A Adult N/A Senior N/A Death Blue was running from Chain Yard to meet the other dogs but was caught in the crossfire. A bullet went through his head, killing him in a few minutes. Relationships Family Iron Friends Enemies Owners Gallery Blue's Palette.png Blue-0.png Blue.png Links User: Rayheart Breed Information: Pit Bull Terrier Category:Fighting Dogs __FORCETOC__